


little talks

by puppetclown



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetclown/pseuds/puppetclown
Summary: takes place after the dr3 anime and has references to the komaeda ova
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	little talks

“Komaeda…”

With a sharp breath, the other man turned around and stared at Hinata with cloudy grey eyes. Despite everything that had happened, Hinata felt something when he laid eyes on him. Was it sympathy, perhaps? Or maybe something more… Regardless, he knew at this point, he had to find a way to clear the air. Ever since the trial, ever since he had woken up, there was a sense of heaviness lingering between them. He wanted -- no, he  _ needed  _ to say something. “What is it, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda answered, playing dumb. Of course he would. Who would want to talk about everything that happened? 

Hinata stared back, head filled with fog. How was he supposed to do this? He inhaled deeply. “About what happened…” 

Komaeda’s expression darkened immediately.

“Komaeda…” 

He covered his mouth and let out a weak, forced cough. “You must really hate me now, Hinata-kun,” he mumbled through his sleeve. 

“No, I…”

“It’s okay that you do. I mean, after everything, aha, of course you would! All I did was mock you and cause trouble for you, after all. And after everything you’ve done? To become the Ultimate Hope? Please, you do not need to waste your breath on someone as worthless, as grotesque and terrible as me!”

“N-no, Komaeda, that’s not it.”

He dropped his arm at his side. “What?”

“That’s not it at all.” He closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts into something coherent. He opened them with a look of something that resembled clarity, or perhaps conviction. “Komaeda, I wanted to clear the air with you. I don’t hate you. Honestly, under the circumstances of the killing game, I can’t really hold it against you at all. I just…” He sighed. “We’re going to be living here at Jabberwock for a while as a class now. Don’t you want to get along?”

Komaeda blinked in surprise, taken aback by Hinata’s words. “I… I would want nothing more than that.”

Hinata nodded. This was going… well? But there was something further he wanted to address, something he wanted to break through. “Komaeda?”

“Yes, Hinata-kun?”

“I-is there something you wanted to tell me?”

“Oh, is there?” Komaeda chuckled a little bit. “There are so, so many things I wish I could tell you, Hinata-kun.”

“Why don’t you?” Hinata took a step closer without realizing. 

“You saw it, didn’t you?”  
“Saw what?”

Komaeda shook his head. “That world… My subconscious.”

“That was what you really wanted, wasn’t that? A word with no exceptional talents? A world where everyone was just… normal?”

“Perhaps so,” Komaeda admitted.

“I wish that was the case too.”

He laughed. “Hinata-kun, I don’t think you quite understand what I’m saying.” He reached out a hand and Hinata met it with his. “Hinata-kun, I told you before… I’m in love with the hope that sleeps inside of you. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, I wish we could live a normal life together.” His words were laced with a bittersweet sort of sadness. His fingers intermingled with Hinata’s as he watched the other man’s face, searching for a reaction. 

“Komaeda…” Hinata whispered. 

“I know, it’s such a bad habit of mine to be such a pessimist! I apologize, really, that I caused you trouble at all.”

“No, Komaeda, don’t be sorry.” He put his other hand on top of Komaeda’s. “Listen. As a class, we have a lot to recover from. But you know as well as anyone that we have hope. While we regroup and spend our time here on Jabberwock Island, why don’t we try to live those normal lives, okay?”

“I’d really like that, Hinata-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> im fucking feelingt hings right now im dying thanks


End file.
